Entrevista com a ClickTeam
Esta é a entrevista traduzida. Para encontrar a versão original, acesse este site. Esta página foi traduzida em primeira mão pela FNaF Wiki. Por favor, não utilize esta tradução sem ao menos avisar um dos Administradores. * CT: Perguntas da ClickTeam * Scott: Respostas dadas por Scott Cawthon "CT: Olá Scott! Obrigado por aceitar esta entrevista. Poderia nos dizer a quanto tempo você vem criando jogos? E em que idade começou? Qual foi sua primeira máquina? Scott: Minha mãe me comprou uma cópia de Klik & Play quando eu tinha 13 ou 14 anos. Eu estava usando um computador da Acer de 60mhz e com 8 megas de RAM. Ei, era veloz como um jato na época! CT: Qual foi seu primeiríssimo jogo? Você ainda tem orgulho dele hoje? Você o distribuiu? Há algum lugar onde possamos vê-lo? Scott: Meu PRIMEIRÍSSIMO jogo envolvia uma gota azul que se mexia de um lado pro outro em um navio pirata com os movimentos mais preguiçosos que vocês possam imaginar. TODOS gráficos da biblioteca, é claro; exceto pela gota... eu desenhei a gota. Eu diria que meu primeiro jogo "oficial" foi... bem, Legacy of Flan! Foi minha primeira tentativa de RPG, alguns de vocês devem se lembrar dele do The Daily Click. E sim, ainda tenho orgulho dele. CT: Quando você tomou a decisão de realmente publicar seu primeiro jogo? Qual era a plataforma que você utilizou na época? Scott: Minha primeira tentativa de um jogo profissional foi Iffermoon. Isto foi antes do Steam e eu não era experiente sobre internet, então eu apenas pedi por doações pelo meu site. Eu acho que eventualmente cheguei aos $1.000 dólares, mas era para uma doação, de qualquer forma. CT: Você é um gamer? Se sim, console ou PC, que tipos de jogos? Scott: Meus dias de gamer ficaram pra trás, eu suponho. Quando você gasta dias fazendo jogos e gasta sua tarde com suas crianças depois da escola, algo precisa ceder! De vez em quando eu ainda jogo antes de dormir, mas são apenas clássicos como Ocarina of Time e Super Metroid. CT: Eu escutei que você trabalhou por 6 meses em Five Nights at Freddy’s antes de ser publicado. Você trabalhou sozinho ou com ajuda de outros? Scott: Não, era apenas eu. CT: Você usou seus amigos e familiares como testadores? Scott: Meus dois filhos sempre foram meus beta testers! Eu tenho um filho que é obcecado por encontrar segredos e outros que é incrível em encontrar conquistas, então foi uma boa combinação! Eu também tenho dois amigos próximos que são sempre beta testers confiáveis pra mim! CT: Os sons ambientes são uma boa parte do efeito assustador em Five Nights. Eu pessoalmente joguei (seguindo o conselho de meu filho) durante a noite, no escuro, com head-set. A cena inicial com as instruções irônicas e superficiais no auto falante são bem assustadoras e divertidas. Foi você quem criou a trilha sonora? De onde você tirou as amostras? Scott: Eu possuo alguns websites de onde eu baixo a maior parte dos efeitos de som e músicas e faço o resto por mim mesmo! Foi apenas no ano passado que eu descobri o quão poderoso poderia ser o fato de usar as condições de canais de som do Fusion. Ligar ou desligar canais de som e aumentar ou abaixar o volume de certos sons pode ser uma grande parte de uma experiência de jogo! CT: Pode nos contar um pouco sobre seu processo de desenvolvimento? Você escreve um documento sobre game-design, ou você simplesmente cai de cabeça na criação? O princípio de Five Nights estava acertado desde o princípio, ou seguiu várias mudanças ao longo dos 6 meses? Scott: Nunca há algo escrito (exceto pelos scripts para "Phone Guy".) Eu geralmente pego uma ideia para um jogo e depois fico me revirando na cama sobre o assunto até que eu comece a trabalhar em cima dele. A partir daí, o jogo se faz sozinho e raramente se torna o que eu originalmente planejei. CT: Você faz algum modelo de trabalho com gráficos em branco primeiro, ou você necessita logo dos gráficos reais para trabalhar? Scott: Não, eu uso gráficos reais logo de cara, de outra maneira eu não ficaria motivado com o projeto. Se eu não tiver orgulho do primeiríssimo pedaço de trabalho de um jogo então eu paro ou recomeço do início semanas depois. Cada elemento precisa ser uma peça terminada. CT: Você planeja o desenvolvimento antes (faz uma lista de todos as animações e gráficos antes, e depois vai para o modo de produção), ou os faz de acordo com o desenvolvimento do jogo? Scott: Às vezes eu faço uma lista de coisas que eu preciso fazer, não para me lembrar de fazê-las, mas para me fazer sentir que estou fazendo progresso. Sentir que você está se movendo ajuda você a CONTINUAR se movendo." Categoria:Entrevistas